Ready, Set, Go!
by catturner7007
Summary: Koro sensei asked Ritsu to make something for the class, what is she making? Come and see! The class will really like what they get, but it will cause some rivalry between class E. I'll stick with my specialty and make this story funny.
1. Secrets (Intro)- chapter 1

**I'm back with a new fanfiction story. I thought of this while my friends and I were talking about Ritsu's properties and the things she can do. I don't want to reveal too much, read the description for the hint. This will have more than one chapter, it is not a one-shot but I don't know how many chapters it will have.**

* * *

Ritsu nodded her animated head, "Koro sensei, that seems helpful, when do you need it done by?"

* * *

Nagisa noticed that Ritsu hadn't been involving herself in the class activities for the day; she hadn't turned on her screen and hadn't been in anyone's phone recently. He was going to ask her about it later on (if she answered him). At the end of the day Nagisa told Karma, Kayano and Sugino to wait for him while he asked Ritsu something. Of course, the three of them decided to come with the Blunette and see what he was asking.

Nagisa walked up to Ritsu's machine, "Ritsu?" For about 2 seconds nothing happened, then the screen flickered to life. Ritsu was standing wearing an engineer's uniform, "What is it, Nagisa?" Nagisa was taken back a bit when he saw her wearing the unusual clothes, as was the other three in the room, he shook it off and continued, "Have you been doing something these last couple of days, I mean, you haven't been around on anyone's phones or talking in class like you usually do." Ritsu smiled warmly, "Koro sensei has requested me to make something for him so I've been working on that these last couple of days, unfortunately I can't tell you what it is just yet, but it will be done in approximately 2 days and 3 hours, then Koro sensei will tell the class about it."

Karma stepped forward, "Is it something to help us improve our assassination skills?"

"It is, but it will serve other purposes as well. I can't say much more than that, or there is a 78.3% chance that Koro sensei will sulk for me ruining his surprise."

Karma sighed and stepped back again to join Kayano and Sugino. Nagisa nodded and then proceeded to leave the room, "We'll wait those 2 days then." Sugino, Kayano and Karma followed him out of the room, the blunette looked back and the last thing he saw was Ritsu's screen turning off and a faint buzzing noise returning.

* * *

"I wonder what Koro sensei has asked Ritsu to make." Sugino hadn't said anything inside the classroom but wanted to discuss it now. "I hope it really does help us improve our assassination skills, but I also want it to be fun." Kayano added. "Knowing Koro sensei it is probably fun anyway, it's just in his personality." Karma, Sugino and Nagisa agreed.

The four were currently walking home, Nagisa and Karma would eventually catch the train leaving the other two to keep walking. "It has to be helpful to us for Ritsu to agree to making it, she is a machine she would have analysed it for relevance before starting."

"Wow Nagisa, you sound like a machine yourself when you start talking with language like that!" Karma laughed.

"No I don't!"

Nagisa reached up to lightly smack the red head in the face. "Nagisa is just good at English so he talks like that sometimes, I once had to get out a dictionary after a conversation with him to figure out what he had said." Sugino sweatdropped.

Nagisa was shocked, "You what?!"

Kayano and Karma laughed.

* * *

The group of four kept walking and chatting and eventually made it to the train station. Karma and Nagisa left the group while waving and walked into the train station. The two waited for their train, "Hey Nagisa, do you have any guesses about what Ritsu is making?"

"Hmm… Well, judging by the way she is making it I guess it is some sort of software maybe? I'm not really sure, but it don't think it is something solid."

"I see what you mean."

The train arrived and the two boarded it. "Well, we'll just have to wait and see won't we?" Nagisa said.

* * *

 **Short chapter for chapter 1, but the other chapters will be longer. I won't leave it too long before I put up chapter 2. Maybe next Monday? Maybe earlier? IDK. So… What do you think Ritsu is making? No one will get it, but guesses are welcome! MWAHAHA! Anyway, I won't leave you in suspense for too long, next chapter I will tell you what it is. PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW! You guys motivate me to write and thank you for reading!**


	2. Ritsu's Explanation- chapter 2

**Welcome back! Are you all ready to find out what Ritsu is making? I hope so! Thank you DarkCrimsonLegion and my guest reviewer Kat.**

 **Guess what! I'm on holidays now! So I'll have more time to write chapters! Yay! Expect less delays between chapter updates now. Now, let's continue…**

* * *

The two days wait was horrible for Nagisa since he was so curious about what Ritsu was making, Nagisa didn't show it though. But for Karma he repeatedly voiced how he wanted to know what she was making and it was starting to annoy Nagisa. The four that had been in the room when Ritsu talked about what she was making hadn't told anyone else about it, so the rest of the class didn't know about it at all.

On the day that Ritsu had said would be the day when she finished making whatever it was and Koro sensei would explain what it was, Nagisa was really happy to go to school. He ate his breakfast with enthusiasm and left the house as soon as he could. He practically ran up the hill to his classroom and sat down waiting for his classmates and Koro sensei to arrive. It didn't take too long and before he knew it the room was full and Koro sensei flew in through the window, "Good morning class, today I have an announcement."

Koro sensei stood at the front of the class, his trademark smile seemed just a tiny bit wider than usual. Nagisa, Karma, Sugino and Kayano were eager to find out what Ritsu had made, while the rest of the class were oblivious to what Koro sensei was going to talk about. "I'm going to tell you about something I had Ritsu make for you." Some students looked around excitedly, some smiled and others didn't say anything. "What Ritsu has made can be downloaded to your phones and used for many things."

One student stood up, "Koro sensei, stop teasing us! Tell us what it is already!" Nagisa realized that he had just spoken up in front of the class and sat back down his face aflame from embarrassment, a few snickers could be heard, from the unusual behaviour of the blunette.

"Well Nagisa since you are so curious I will allow you to be the demo for the class. Nagisa gulped, 'Damn it!' Being a class's demonstration nearly always ended badly.

Nagisa looked up reluctantly, "What do I need?" Ritsu, who hadn't said anything yet, piped up from the back of the room, "You will just need your phone, I have data on everyone's phone types and I have made a cord for each to connect the phones to my main body." Nagisa still didn't want to be the demo, but walked to the back of the room holding his phone regardless. A platform folded out of Ritsu's body and it had a cord on it as well. Nagisa recognized the cord as the same one he uses to charge his phone and plugs it in.

As Nagisa does this Koro sensei had continued talking, "I will now explain what Ritsu has made while the program downloads on to Nagisa's phone." Nagisa took his place back at his chair and left Ritsu with his phone. Koro sensei nodded once and started talking, "What Ritsu has made is a … sort of … game program. Featuring you guys as playable characters. The characters for each of you in the game have the same characteristics as you do, including speed, strength and technique. With these stats the characters can be used to come up with ways to assassinate me. Coming up with accurate results to plan."

The class was in silence for a few seconds taking in what they had just heard. "So, it's like a game where we try and come up with ways to assassinate you?" Karma was lazily draped over his chair making it look like he had no interest at all, but he was actually very excited and eager to try out this program.

"Basically yes, it allows you to try out your assassination skills and plans because I'm a character as well in the game, but not a playable one and the areas to 'play' the game in are inside the classroom, outside the classroom and at the pool area. So the aim of the game is to come up with assassination plans."

"Koro sensei, the download is complete."

"Thank you Ritsu, Nagisa you can go get your phone now." When Nagisa sat back down at his desk after getting his phone, a crowd of his classmates had gathered around him. He turned on his phone and found a new application on his screen. He opened the app and was greeted with Koro sensei's face, there were two options: 'play' and 'duel'. Koro sensei told him to go to 'play'. Nagisa tapped play and a 'choose your character' window came up. The characters to select from were all the students in class E, they were in their class seat number order, so Nagisa was eleventh on the list. Their school photos were next to their names. Nagisa chose himself and the window disappeared and was replaced with a 'choose your location' window. Karma leaned over and chose the inside classroom stage and the screen turned black with small 'now loading' text in the bottom corner.

When the game loaded, a small version of Nagisa stood facing the opposite way at the front door of their classroom, he had his bag on his shoulder the way he usually carries it and a small map was in the top right corner. Nagisa was amazed at how detailed everything was. A joystick was on the bottom left of the screen and Nagisa moved it and so did his character. The students around him were really excited and they all started talking at once.

"Go sit at my desk!"  
"Stand behind the teacher podium and be Koro sensei!'  
"Stand on one of the desks."  
"Go find Ritsu in the classroom."

"Okay, okay class. Please go back to your seats and we'll get through everyone's questions and we'll download the application to everyone's phone." The class dis as they were told and Nagisa stayed looking at his screen. He moved his character to the classroom and found the room in such detail that he was really amazed. How Terasaka's chair was never fully tucked in, Ritsu was at the back of the room, Kayano's desk had a pudding magazine sticking out from underneath it. Nagisa's character sat at his desk and Koro sensei flew in through the window. There weren't any other people in the room though. Koro sensei's character took out the roll book and a speech bubble came up at the bottom of the screen, 'Good morning class! Time to take attendance. Nagisa?' Two buttons appeared on the screen, 'Answer' or 'Answer and Shoot.'

Koro sensei looked over the blunette's shoulder, "You seem to be getting the hang of this." Nagisa looked up, "Uh, yeah. Um, is it possible to have more people in the game at once because at the moment I'm alone in the class?"

"It is, you can all play at once or you can play by yourself. There is also dueling in the game, where you can go up against other classmates. That part isn't for assassination training, it is just for fun." The class had gone silent and they had all listened to Koro sensei talking to Nagisa.

The rest of the class had the game downloaded in no time. As Ritsu finished the last one she said, "When you all get home you can plug in your phone to your computer and I will automatically download it to the computer. The controls will be easier on a computer because you can use a mouse and the keyboard and even when you are all at home you will still be able to all play together."

Nagisa looked back down at his game, Karma and Kayano had appeared in the world. Karma was shooting at Koro sensei and he was dodging. The game looked so real. He couldn't wait to get home and download it to his computer.

* * *

 **So, what do you think?! Is this good? I have a few ideas, should I continue? I like this idea and it's fun to write and come up with each characters statistics and skills for it.**

 **I bet no one thought of this. You're a mind reader if you did.**

 **Please review and follow! You guys motivate me to write, I hope to hear from you guys! Thank you all for reading.**


	3. Multiplayer In Classroom- chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter of Ready, Set, Go! I'm really glad people like this fanfic. I have been wanting to make it for ages but never knew how to start it. But I finally got it out there. Oh yeah I changed the cover picture. I drew it. Should I change it back to what it was? I quite like this as the cover. But it doesn't relate to the actual story, but neither did the old one. Please tell me what you think!**

 **Answering** _ **Guest's**_ **question: No I didn't base it off the 3ds game, in fact I didn't even know about it until you said that and I checked it out. My idea for this 'game' is a bit different. You should be able to see more of a difference from this chapter and the next one.**

 **Well, everyone has the game downloaded to their phones now and they can go home and download it to their computers, that's is the main plot of this chapter. Enjoy~!**

* * *

With the 'game' on everyone's phone, they all logged in. Everyone had decided to play as themselves for their first time playing and the virtual classroom was full of the virtual students. All they were really doing was getting used to the controls and learning how to do things. They realised quickly that they could interact with everything and characters were jumping around on the tables and using their weapons on Koro sensei. But of course, he dodged everything. There was a chat box at the bottom of the screen or they could use headphones with microphones and talk to each other while playing.

The real world Koro sensei decided that they had had enough learning about the game and he continued classes. All their phones were put away. At the end of the day, Karma came up to Nagisa, "Hey, let's log on at the same time in the afternoon. We'll go to the inside classroom location. How about… 4?"

"Okay we'll do that."

Karma and Nagisa walked home and talked about the 'game' Ritsu had made. Nagisa arrived home and went straight to his room, his mother was on a business trip and wouldn't be back for another couple of days. He went into his room and turned on his computer. He plugged his phone into it and Ritsu appeared on the small screen. "Hi Nagisa! I'm preparing the download now… downloading… and… finished! The game will disappear from your phone now and you should find the application on your desktop. I'll be going now." Ritsu disappeared.

Nagisa had to restart his computer and the application was, just as Ritsu said, on his desktop screen. Nagisa checked the time, it was 3:20pm. He still had a while before he was going to join with Karma. He left the computer running and went to the kitchen to get some dinner. He made some 2 minute noodles and took it to his room. He didn't feel like cooking something, he was too excited.

He quietly ate the noodles in his desk chair and received a text from Kayano, ' _I downloaded the game! But I'm all alone . I found out that you can change your character's clothes at the lockers in the changing rooms. I currently have my character wearing the P.E uniform ^o^, but there are other things to choose from.'_

Nagisa started laughing. Kayano had sent a picture of it as well, her characters face had confused written all over it. It was now 3:40pm and he had finished his noddles and thrown away the box. He opened the application and looked through some things he found a place where he could find out who was online and playing at the moment. He saw Kayano's name and sure enough, it said she was playing alone. It had the option to join her game next to her name on the screen. There were other people online as well, Yada, Kurahashi, Kataoka and Okano were in a game together. Sugino, Kimura, Chiba and Mimura were in a game. Okajima was alone, Nagisa didn't want to know what he was doing and Nakamura was alone.

Nagisa left and opened another window that showed all the characters for the game. All of them looked like the real deal and he scrolled through them all. When he got to the bottom there was Koro sensei and two shadowed figures next to him. Nagisa put his mouse over one of them, 'unplayable character' came up on them. Nagisa could tell from the shadows that they were Karasuma sensei and Bitch sensei. It was nearly time to join with Karma so Nagisa went to the 'online people' window. Karma's name was there and Nagisa clicked join with him. They both played as themselves and Nagisa plugged in his headphones with a microphone. "Hey Karma!"

"Hey."

The game loaded and Nagisa was standing at the entrance of the E class building. Karma was in front of him, his character waved. "They can wave?! Karma! How did you make it wave?!"

"See the chat box? If you put forward slash and then a command, your character obeys."

"Oh, I see."

Nagisa's character waved, "Yay, I did it. Have you been waiting long?"

"Nah, just got here."

"What do you want to do?"

"Dunno. Let's look around first and see what we can interact with."

"Kay."

Karma's character ran off into the building and Nagisa followed. The red head character stood in front of the staff room door. "Do you think we'll be allowed in?" Karma tried to open the door, a message appeared on his screen. "Well?"

"Nah, we can't. A message comes up saying, door locked, students aren't allowed in this room gain permission or find the key."

"Well this game is meant to be exactly like real life, you should have expected that, Karma."

Nagisa's character went to the classroom, he went in and sat at his desk. Karma walked up to him. "I wonder if I can…" Karma's character slapped Nagisa's. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Just trying out some things."

"Karma my character's face is going pink where you slapped him! How the hell did you even do that!?"

"I don't know, when I walked up to you it said interact with classmate, I clicked it and it asked me what I wanted to do and I typed 'slap'."

"I can't believe you." Nagisa's character's shook his head and looked angry.

"Woah, are you making it do all that?"

"Yes." Nagisa in real life huffed.

"Let's go somewhere else, this is boring."

Karma left the classroom and Nagisa followed. They went to the place where they change clothes for P.E.

"Ah, Karma, Kayano was telling me that you can change your characters clothes here. If you go up to the lockers and interact with it." The clothes that the two characters were wearing suddenly stood out to both boys playing. Their characters were wearing exactly what they normally wore, down to every small detail.

"Really?" Karma went up to the closest locker and interacted with it. Nagisa was about to do the same when… "Nagisa! Let's go somewhere else!" Nagisa's hand was grabbed and Karma pulled him to another room, on the way to the room Nagisa was wondering why Karma suddenly made their characters leave the change rooms, "Karma? What was that for?"

"I just thought of something more fun to do~!"

Karma had taken Nagisa to the front entrance again, Karma was now looking though all the shoe lockers. "What are you doing?"

"Well, if this is meant to be the closest to a normal day at school then these should have what would actually be there, so I wanna look."

"And you suddenly thought of this in the change rooms?"

"Well the lockers got me thinking since some clothes were actually in the one I opened and I thought of here."

Nagisa started going through the shoe lockers as well.

Karma was looking through Kayano's locker, "Aha, look, she keeps sweets in here."

"No way, I can't believe Ritsu would actually make these things appear in the game.

…

Hmm, I wonder if we can actually eat them…"

Karma ate one of the lollies, "We can."

"KARMA! You shouldn't eat other people's things!"

"Eh, but it's not real!"

"I doesn't matt-"

A window on Nagisa's screen had popped up saying that he was late for class and Koro sensei was looking for him since he had seen him come to school. Nagisa wondered if Karma had gotten the same thing.

"Did you ge-"

"Yeah, I did. I have an idea, why don't we hide from him, if we stay here he's going to find us any second now."

Nagisa sighed, "Fine."

Karma started running and Nagisa followed, as that was happening he saw a notification come up saying that another player had joined the room. Karma saw too, "Hm, wonder who." The kept going but Koro sensei just suddenly appeared in front of them, obviously using his Mach 20, some writing appeared at the bottom of the screen under Koro sensei, 'Karma, you shouldn't make other students ditch class with you.' His face turned purple. Suddenly the two boys were in their familiar classroom sitting at their seats. "Ah well, what did you expect Karma? Of course he found us."

"Yeah…"

A message in the chat box appeared, **Maehara: Hey guys!**

"Ah so it was Maehara who joined," Karma said.

"Does he have headphones with a microphone?"

"Not sure."

Nagisa started typing on the chat box, **Karma and I are using headphones with microphones to communicate, do you own any?** Send

Maehara's character was at the classroom door, he walked in and sat at his place. **Maehara: Yeah, I do brb.**

A few seconds later Maehara's voice came through the other two boys' headphones, "Hello! Oh… There is a button in the top left corner saying to start classes, do I press it?" The red head and blunette realized the button was on their screen as well. "We have it too, do we actually press it?"

"Sure why not?" Karma's lazy voice rang through the headphones. Nagisa pressed the button and then the screen went dark and a message appeared in the middle of his screen:

 **Waiting for other players…**

"We need all the players to press it, otherwise it won't continue." The screen went back to normal, the other two must have pressed it and it was now lunch time, as the top of the screen said. Nagisa heard the phone ring at his house, 'Must be mum checking up on me.' He apologised to Karma and Maehara and told them he had to go. They understood and Nagisa left the game then answered the phone. When he finished speaking to his mum he realised just how late it was, it was 5:30. He had to do his homework and then get ready for bed. Later that evening, when he was in bed he was thinking about the other mode in the game. He decided to try it out tomorrow.

* * *

 **So, how was that? It was a small taste of what the game is like. I have three 'arc' type things for this story so far, but they'll only be around one chapter each, maybe… More suggestions are welcome or small details you want me to include. I hope you liked this. I put a lot of effort into this chapter, thank you everyone for reading. Please review and follow!**

 **Also please tell me what you think about the cover picture as I said at the beginning of this chapter.**


	4. Duel And Bugs- chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm back with the next chapter of Ready, Set, Go! I'm sorry for the slight wait for it, currently I've been catching up on watching anime for the holidays. Today is my birthday! XD Yay! This chapter will show what duel is about and will show Nagisa and Karma playing the mode together.**

 **I made this chapter a bit long for you guys!**

* * *

Nagisa woke up the next day, it was Saturday now and he had slept in. Nagisa made some breakfast and watched some TV while he ate. When he finished he realised that he hadn't checked his phone and went back to his room to find it. He turned it on and was shocked at how many messages he had. He had 5 messages! The first 4 were from Karma;

' _Hey Nagisa, do you want to try out the other mode on Ritsu's game? What was it called, duel or something?'_

The next text was sent a few minutes after the first;

' _Oi, are you even awake?'_

' _I bet you're not.'_

' _Anyway, I'll log on at 10:30am, we'll try the mode then.'_

Nagisa checked the time, it was currently 9:30am, so he still had a while before he was going to play with Karma on the game. The next text was from Kayano;

From Kayano: _'Hey Nagisa! Karma told me you guys were going to try out the other mode on the game, I found out that there is an option to spectate the duels, so expect me to be there watching!'_

Nagisa didn't know that there was that feature and smiled at the fact that she wanted to watch. Nagisa logged on to the game and checked who was online, the only people who were there were Terasaka and his group of friends. Nagisa turned the game off and changed out of his pyjamas. He replied to Karma and Kayano and watched some more TV until it was time to meet Karma in the game.

He went to the duel mode and a notification came up that Karma had requested a duel with him. Nagisa pressed accept and the screen popped up with Karma's character in front of him. The game was set in their classes PE training grounds. Nagisa plugged in his headphones and heard Karma on the over end,

"Sup?"

"Not much, do you know how this mode works?"

"Nope-" Karma's voice was cut off by Kayano suddenly shouting in her super happy voice,

"HEY GUYS!"

' _ **A spectator player has joined the room'**_

Nagisa and Karma fell out of the chairs they were sitting in, once they got back up Karma spoke to Kayano, "Don't yell into the microphone! You just killed my ears!"

"Teehee, sorry~."

Nagisa rubbed his ears, "Jeez…"

Karma went back to talking to Nagisa, "The only thing I know about this mode is that the two characters fight."

"Great…" Nagisa sighed.

Nagisa made his character look around, behind him was the classroom and he saw Kayano's character sitting and watching far off to the left, she seemed to be holding something though,

"Kayano, what are you holding?"

"It's sort of like a camera, I can use it to zoom in on you guys, since I'm so far away and I can't move."

"I found out how to use weapons!" Karma's character was now holding an anti-sensei knife.

"How?"

They went through the steps until Nagisa and Karma both knew how to get weapons out and use them.

Kayano watched, "Are you guys going to start now?"

"Wait a bit Kayano, we are now checking out our skills and stats." Karma said irritably.

"Ooooh, read them out!"

Karma smirked, "It also says my duelling style is mischievous." He chuckled.

"For the statistics; there are strength, speed, and technique. Each is out of five, I've got 4 strength, 4 speed and 5 technique."

Kayano gasped, "Those scores are so good! Nagisa what are yours?"

Nagisa didn't answer.

"Nagisa?"

"M-my scores don't really matter do they, can't we just play?"

Karma smirked, "Nagisa~ Tell us your scores!"

"Uh… Fine! But don't laugh!"

"Okay!" Kayano agreed.

Karma grumbled in the background.

"Okay for speed and technique I got 3.5 and for strength I … got … 2."

Karma burst out laughing.

"Karma!"

Karma was still laughing. Nagisa sighed, "Well excuse me, Mr Perfect Scores."

"Karma I want to see how the mode works, calm down." Kayano tried to make him stop laughing.

Karma eventually stopped laughing, but Nagisa and Kayano could still hear him occasionally snicker.

Kayano decided to change the subject, "Is there anything else where you found those statistics?"

"I have special moves." Karma explained.

"Ooooh, what are they?!" Kayano was excited.

"I'm not telling you, it's a secret until I use them."

"Meanie! Nagisa do you have a special move?"

"Um, not exactly…"

"What does that mean?!"

"They're not really a 'moves' more like a skill, I guess. I have one special move though and it is so stupid, I'm not explaining it."

"Hmm… Whatever, just start already."

"Okay so how do we start the duel?" Nagisa asked.

"I have a button on the top of my screen to start it." Karma answered.

"What's the aim of the duel?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm guessing you can end the game by disarming your opponent or making them pass out or something."

"Are we allowed in the classroom?"

"No, but I heard from Ritsu that we are allowed on the roof."

"Cool."

"Okay, I'm going to press start, you watching Kayano?"

"Yep."

"You ready Nagisa?"

"Yeah."

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

 _Duel Start!_

Karma charged at Nagisa and Nagisa dodged. They both had anti-sensei knives drawn. Karma swiped at Nagisa and Nagisa ducked, Karma saw the opportunity and swung his leg and tripped Nagisa over. Then suddenly Karma stood behind Nagisa with his knife to his neck.

 _Karma Wins!_

Kayano blinked, 'Well, that was quick.'

"Karma!"

"Let's go again!"

The countdown began again and this time they went for hand to hand combat. Karma punched at Nagisa's shoulder, he dodged and moved behind him. Nagisa punched Karma's back but it had no effect.

Nagisa whined and Karma smirked.

Nagisa jumped back as Karma crouched and spun with his leg. Karma ran at Nagisa and he ran the other way, Karma caught up to Nagisa and grabbed him from behind and he fell to the ground. A button on Karma's screen appeared saying, 'Special move 1.' He clicked it and Karma axe kicked Nagisa in the stomach. Karma looked at the screen shocked.

 _Karma Wins!_

"I'm so sorry Nagisa, I did not mean to do that."

"I-it's okay." Nagisa was shocked too, he knew that Karma would never do that to him, so he knew that the game was unrealistic in some parts.

"We'll need to talk to Ritsu about this…"

"Agreed."

"What are you two talking about?" Kayano asked. The two boys had actually forgotten Kayano was watching until then.

"There are just some bugs that we need to tell Ritsu about for her to fix."

"Oh."

Nagisa and Karma stopped duelling after that and Nagisa said goodbye to Kayano and Karma and he left the game. He spent the rest of his weekend, either relaxing or studying.

* * *

On Monday before school, Nagisa talked to Ritsu with Karma.

"Good morning Nagisa, Karma. How can I help you?"

"We want to point out a bug we found in the game you created." Nagisa said.

"Oh, please tell me and I'll get right away to fixing it."

Karma continued from there, "Well, for the duels there is somethings you haven't taken into account for the characters. It's the feelings of the characters, like their relationship with each other."

"Ah, I see. I'll fix it right away, thank you for telling me. Is there anything else you need before I go?"

"No that was it, thank you Ritsu."

Her screen turned off and some of the other people in the classroom who had been listening turned around and faced the other way. Koro sensei flew into the classroom and classes started.

Ritsu finished her fixing the game by the end of the day and updated the game, she also added some new features. One of which was having it again on their phones, which gave Sugino an idea. He called over some of his group of friends at the end of the day and invited them to a get together at his place the next day to play the game together. Most of the people agreed. Everyone went home and Sugino talked with Nagisa and Karma about the get together since they were going.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. I wrote this in two days and I tried my best, I wanted to update this story since it has been a while since I did. Does anyone like the cover or should I change it back to the other picture I use for everything else? IDK**

 **Please review and follow, you guys are my motivation! :)**


	5. At Sugino's House- chapter 5

**Okay welcome to Ready, Set, Go! chapter 5. I went back to school yesterday and I wanted to upload a new chapter before I went back. So I'm sorry. I didn't mean to have such a long gap between chapter uploads, but it will probably still be like that for the next chapter, but when I upload I try to make the chapters eventful. So please enjoy~**

* * *

"Sugino? Who did you invite for tomorrow?" Nagisa, Karma and Sugino walked down the street together and were chatting about the next day. "Well I asked a lot of people, our main group like Kayano and Nakamura, I also asked Terasaka … Um, Kanzaki … and a few other people."

"Are you planning on doing anything other than just the game?" Nagisa asked.

"Not really, I mean it would be fun to try assassinate Koro sensei in game with everyone together at once and that's the only real reason I invited you all." Sugino grinned.

"It will be pretty fun." Karma agreed.

"See you Sugino!" They reached the train station and Karma and Nagisa went in, leaving Sugino to keep walking.

* * *

The next day after school everyone who Sugino had invited walked with him to his house. They were going to use their phones for the game and they had decided earlier in the day that they would just try the normal mode in the classroom. Everyone sat somewhere in Sugino's living room and talked for a while. Kayano, Kanzaki and Nakamura were sitting together and all the other boys were just sitting anywhere.

Terasaka was sitting on the floor, along with Maehara and Isogai. Karma and Nagisa were sitting on the couch and Sugino was in the kitchen getting snacks ready. He came back with chips and chocolate in two bowls. He put them on the dining table and sat on a chair.

Isogai ate some of the chips and asked, "Are you all going to play using your own characters?" Nakamura answered him, "I think that would be the best choice first, we might change later but it will be easy to know who is who if we play as ourselves for now."

"I think that is a good idea." Maehara said raising one hand up.

"Okay it's agreed we'll all play as ourselves first." Sugino concluded.

They all got out their phones and started up the game. When everyone was finally in the same game they all went in different directions. **(A.N: I'm going to put everyone's name first now for when they talk so everyone understands who is talking.)**

Nagisa: "Guys! We need to have some sort of plan!"

Isogai: "Okay we should all meet in the classroom."

Everyone went there and they looked around at each other's characters until Sugino looked at the game map,

Sugino: "Karma, we said to meet in the classroom. Why are you outside?"

Karma: "I-it's nothing, I'll be there in a minute." Karma pulled his phone closer to his face.

Everyone in the room looked over at the red head in question, he kept looking down at his phone.

Nagisa: "I'll go check on him." Nagisa was about to make his character leave the virtual classroom when,

Karma: "No! Don't, I'm fine."

Sugino: "We can see you haven't moved from that spot, come to the classroom now! We need to come up with a plan and it will be easier if we are all together in game."

Nagisa leaned over to Karma's phone screen before he could hide it, "Is there something wro-" Then Nagisa was laughing, no seriously laughing, he was off the couch now and on the floor holding his stomach and crying. He couldn't even make comprehensible sentences anymore,

"How did that-?

What were you-?

I can't believe-!"

Karma's face had turned slighting pink from embarrassment and hadn't said a single word. The rest of the people in the room were really curious now and most of them had already made their characters go to Karma's location, Terasaka had been first and when he saw what was making Nagisa laugh, he smirked. The rest of the people playing joined him and Nakamura had screenshot her phone many times.

Karma's character was halfway through a window and just his legs were hanging out from outside, the window looked like it had fallen down on him while he was going through and now the character was stuck, in a hilarious situation.

Kayano had made her character run inside and go to the room where Karma's upper body was, he was trying to push the window up but it wasn't working and from outside the others could see Karma's legs kicking and squirming trying to get out of the window gap.

Nakamura had stopped laughing for a moment and asked, "Karma, how did you manage to do that to your character?"

The real Karma stood up, "I was just trying to see what my character could do! Then the window fell down on me!"

Nagisa recovered from his laughing fit and decided to try and help Karma. Karma couldn't do much as the other characters helped him get out of the window gap. When he was eventually out and on his feet again he looked around at the group of classmates. Nakamura was smirking, "It's so funny since the graphics make it look real."

Karma huffed, "Let's just get on with the game."

All the characters went to the classroom and they all sat at their respective seats, except Karma, he took a seat closer to the rest of them.

"So how does this mode work exactly?" Maehara asked.

"Well it is based as if it is a normal day at school, you'll have an amount of time to do assassinations before Koro sensei arrives and starts classes. Then you get a time skip and it is lunch and then classes and finally after school." Nagisa answered.

"So maybe we should reset the day and get back the time we've wasted."Sugino suggested.

"Yeah, we should." The day was reloaded and they started again.

Isogai: "Oh, let's try getting on the roof and shooting him when he appears for class."

Karma: "Let's go to the back of the building and see if we can find something to climb on."

They all went to the other side of the building and looked around.

Terasaka: "There are only really bins out here and they aren't tall enough to grab the roof."

Karma thought of an idea, "Terasaka, can I control your character for a moment?"

Teresaka: "Uh, sure. Here." He handed the phone to Karma and the red-head put down his own phone next to him.

Karma: "Kayano, can you please stand in front of Terasaka's character."

Kayano: "Okay." Kayano did as instructed and waited. Terasaka's character suddenly picked up Kayano by her waist and she was lifted high enough to reach the roof of the building, her character pulled herself up. Karma gave back Terasaka's phone.

Terasaka: "How did you do that?"

Karma: "When you tap on a player, a thing pops up and it says 'interact with player' and then you can type something to do. I did that with Kayano and typed 'pick up'."

Sugino: "Why did you need Terasaka's to do it?"

Karma: "I was just being cautious. Since he is the strongest in our class; he had the best bet of being able to do it. But as you can see…" Karma's character suddenly picked up Sugino's. "Any character that has a bit of strength and pick someone up."

Sugino: "I see." Karma put Sugino's character down.

Kayano: "So we should all be able to get up onto the roof then."

Karma: "I'd say so."

Karma picked up Sugino again and lifted him to the roof and he pulled himself up, as he was doing this Terasaka did the same with Maehara. Karma lifted Isogai up and Terasaka lifted up Nakamura. Then it was just Nagisa, Karma and Terasaka to go.

Karma was about to lift up Nagisa but he stopped him. "Wait, who will lift up Terasaka? I don't know if Karma alone will be able to." Karma moved to Terasaka's character and tried to pick him up, an error came on Karma's screen.

"It says I'm not strong enough to compete this action."

Terasaka interrupted, "So how will I get up, if he can't pick me up I doubt you guys on the roof will be able to pull me up from there. You'd fall off."

Nakamura chuckled and gained the attention of the people in the room, "What if Nagisa and Karma's characters try to lift up Terasaka at the same time?"

Nagisa thought it over, "It's worth a try."

Karma tried to do it again and the same error message came up but he lest it on the screen as Nagisa tried it and it gave him the option to 'lift with Karma Akabane,' he clicked that and a warning message came up,

'If you complete this action your character will have to catch its breath for two minutes and won't be able to move during this time.'

Nagisa sweatdropped and showed the rest of the people in the room the message. He accepted and then Terasaka was lifted onto the roof by the two boys. The game showed it and it was making the others giggle since Nagisa's character's arms were shaking as he lifted Terasaka up. As promised, Nagisa's character collapsed sitting down on the floor panting after lifting him up. Karma's character was fine though and Karma chuckled at Nagisa's character's actions.

Nagisa: "And now I can't move my character. Oh, and there a is a timer for the two minutes"

Karma decided to try something, he went over to the worn out Nagisa and interacted with him, he typed 'carry'. Karma's character picked up the blunette character in a sort of bridal style carry and walked over to the side of the roof.

Nagisa: "What are you doing!"

Karma simply responded, "Experimenting. Hey guys, see if you can pull me up as I'm carrying Nagisa."

They tried, and succeeded. The red-head and blunette characters were also on the roof with rest of them now. Karma put Nagisa down, but he still couldn't move.

Nagisa: "Don't ever do that in real life."

Karma: "Well that all depends if this plan works or not."

Maehara and Isogai's characters were holding their guns ready for Koro sensei to show up.

Kayano: "How did you get the guns out?"

Maehara: "Here, I'll show you."

Maehara went over to Kayano and helped her get weapons.

Everyone got out their anti-sensei guns and went over to the edge of the roof waiting for Koro sensei. Nagisa's timer ran out and his character caught its breath and joined them by the edge with his gun.

They didn't wait long and they could see Koro sensei flying to the building, he stopped in front of it and landed to walk in through the front door. They took their chance and opened fire. Koro sensei's character moved out of the way and all of a sudden he was behind them on the roof and he had taken all of their guns. Everyone in the room groaned. A message came on all of their screens saying:

'I heard the guns fire and had enough time before the bb's reached me to come up here and take your guns. Please come up with a more creative way of killing me and please be careful when getting down from here.'

They all read it and Sugino sweatdropped, "That sound's exactly like him, Ritsu's done a good job on this game."

The rest of them all half-heartedly agreed, "Yeah…"

Kayano: "Well that failed."

Nakamura: "I don't see how lunch time or after school will make anything different, so let's start again and play as different characters!"

Nagisa: "Jeez Nakamura."

They started the game again, Nagisa picked to play as Karma. Nakamura chose Nagisa. Karma tried to choose Nagisa but Nakamura beat him, so instead he went with Okuda. Kayano chose Kurahashi. Terasaka chose Hazama. Sugino chose Maehara. Isogai chose Kataoka and Maehara chose Kimura.

Karma: "Let's play the pool location."

"Okay."

The game loaded and no one knew who was who.

Maehara: "Okay I think I know whose Nagisa right now." He looked straight at Nakamura.

Nakamura: "What?" She put her hands up in defence of the accusation.

Isogai: "Who else would make him do _that?"_

Nagisa: "WHAT IS SHE DOING? I CAN'T SEE!" He had started in a different spot and was rushing to get to his own character's location. He got there and saw his character … dancing.

Nagisa: "WHY DID YOU MAKE ME DANCE!? WHAT THE HELL?!"

Nakamura: "Cause' it's funny." He stopped dancing and they got on with their game.

Karma: "How about we just muck around and not try to kill Koro sensei for this round, I want to see what I can do."

Kayano smirked, "Just don't get yourself stuck somewhere."

Karma gave her a death glare.

* * *

 **And … done. Okay hope you liked this chapter, I tried to make it longer and I did. This will continue to the next chapter. I tried to make this chapter funny too, I hope it was. As I said the next chapter probably won't be for a while since I went back to school but I will try for you.**

 **Thank you for reading! Please review and follow! Please tell me what you think. You guys are the best! *Hugs you all* XD**


	6. At Sugino's House Part 2- chapter 6

**Oh my god school has been so hard lately, I'm am so, so, so sorry for updating so late. I have so many assignments and homework and tests and oh… I'm giving myself a headache. But I'm on holidays now at least. I only get two weeks though T^T.**

 **Just so you remember, they moved to the pool location to mess about. Nagisa is Karma, Nakamura is Nagisa, Karma is Okuda, Kayano is Kurahashi, Terasaka is Hazama, Sugino is Maehara, Isogai is Kataoka and Maehara is Kimura.**

* * *

Nagisa was playing as Karma and he decided to check out his skills and how well he was at interacting with the different things at the pool location. He decided to try climbing the trees first, Karma's tall character easily pulled himself up and soon Nagisa had his avatar sitting in a tree. He looked around the level location. The pool was in the middle and there were change rooms off to one side so they could get into swim clothes to get into the pool. Nagisa made the Karma avatar get up and jump from tree to tree. He had quite a good rhythm going when suddenly he jumped to a weak branch and it broke leaving his character hanging upside down. Nagisa sighed.

Nagisa had messed up and made the character fall right in the middle of where everyone else was. His character was just hanging in the middle of a circle of the other characters. The real Karma looked at Nagisa, "You're playing as me, aren't you?"

Nagisa poked out his tongue, "Maybe~."

Sugino made his character help Nagisa down, "I'm playing as Maehara." Everyone nodded. Kayano suddenly called out, "Did you know that Kurahashi can identify the different animals and plants here?!" Sugino chuckled, "Well we know who she is." Nakamura raised her hand, "You all know who I am." Karma moved his character to the edge of the map where all the plants were, "Okuda can identify what the plants can be used to make." He smirked. Nakamura sweatdropped, "That sounds like her."

Maehara was making his character run laps around the pool, "Look how fast Kimura can run!" Then he slipped and ended up in some bushes. Nagisa tsked, "You shouldn't run at a pool." Kayano looked at Terasaka, "Who are you playing as?"

"Hazama." He answered. "She can blend in with the darkness and be hard to spot."

"Hmm, she also doesn't show up on the map." Isogai observed. Everyone checked and agreed. Maehara turned to Isogai, "Who're you?"

"I'm playing as Kataoka. I want to see her swimming skills."

Now that everyone had told each other who they were they started to look around and see what they could do. Isogai changed his character into her swimming clothes and got into the pool. He swam around for a bit and was amazed at how fast she swam. He them decided to go underwater, he was testing to see what the game could do.

He went under and a timer came up for how long she could stay under, it was 15 seconds. Isogai had added goggles when he changed into the swim clothes. So he could see underwater with his character. It was amazing and Isogai had to go up for air and let his character catch her breath after a while.

Kayano was inspecting what Kurahashi could do and found out she could use certain plants to feed some of the animals around the map. There wasn't anything she could do after that but it was a nice feature. The animals ran away if another character came as Kayano found out when Karma's character Okuda came suddenly looking at plants. Karma left and kept looking at the plants. If he went to one some info would come up about what it was, what it could be made into and if she had made anything with it yet.

Karma found the info that came up was helpful. He was just moving his character around the edges of the map and Maehara as Kimura occasionally passed him just running laps through the ferns and bushes. Maehara was seeing how fast Kimura could go but found out that he needed to jump over obstacles when he was sprinting or he would fall over. He had to pay attention. He also had a bar at the top of how long he could stay sprinting for, then it would allow him to just jog and if his character was pushed too far it would make him walk or rest. He found out that the amount of time that each character could sprint for was different and Kimura had one of the longest times. **(AKA stamina.)**

Nakamura was just running around with Nagisa's avatar and seeing if he could do anything different to anyone else, she just found that his observation skills showed in game too. He had a bit of a better handle of looking around the area and seeing what he could use to his advantage. Nakamura was climbing a tree and watching amazed at how well she could see where to be able to climb up. She stopped and jumped down and suddenly Hazama jumped out and gave Nagisa's avatar the effect of shock, it made him a bit slow and not as quick to react things. Nakamura glared at Terasaka in the real world.

Terasaka had been making Hazama's avatar walk around and he was seeing how well she blended in with the shadows. Every time he came to another player he had the option of scare come up, he eventually decided to try it out on Nagisa's avatar. He found out that it affected them for a small amount of time before wearing off.

Sugino put his phone down for a moment, "Maybe we should try doing some duels."

Kayano jumped up, "Yeeeeees! I've been dying to try out duels since I saw Nagisa and Karma's one."

Nakamara gasped, "You guys have duelled?"

Everyone turned to the two boys sitting on the couch. Nagisa looked away, "I don't want to talk about it."

Karma snickered. I won both times we played and in the first one when he hit me it had no effect whatsoever."

Nagisa punched Karma in the arm while whispering, "Shut up."

Karma smirked, "Just like in real life."

Nagisa puffed his cheeks and moved as far away possible from Karma on the couch. Terasaka continued the conversation about duelling, "Are we going to play as we are now or as ourselves?"

"I think as we are now is more fun." Maehara said.

They loaded up a duel with Karma vs Kayano which was Okuda vs Kurahashi.

"Potions vs Nature!"

Karma inspected Okuda's statistics; she had 1 for strength, 1.5 for speed and 4 for technique. He sighed, 'she's smart but not very strong.'

Kayano was inspecting Kurahashi's statistics; she had 2 for strength, 3 for speed and 3 for technique.

The duel started and Karma made Okuda hold back, Kayano made Kurahashi run forward and start attacking. Okuda's avatar defended by moving very little and just missing each attack. Okuda's avatar then ducked suddenly and attacked Kurahashi's avatar's legs. The girl fell over and Okuda stood above holding Kurahashi down. Kurahashi got back up easily but the duel ended with Okuda the winner.

Karma smirked. Kayano sighed.

"My turn, my turn!" Nakamura jumped excitedly. They all took turns duelling each other and had a great time. Before they knew it, it was time for them to leave. Nagisa waved to Sugino as he walked out the door, "Thanks Sugino! It was fun!" Everyone went home.

* * *

Koro sensei sat at his desk, on his laptop, mumbling to himself about contests and video games. The giant octopus was planning something.

* * *

 **Ahhhhhh, I am so sorry for the short chapter. I have had serious writers block and I had to just get this posted. I've left you waiting long enough. Okay I'll try to update again soon to make up for this bad chapter. Please leave a review and follow my story. Thank you! ^-^**


End file.
